Senran Kagura : World Ninja War Jiraiya
by UltraRider
Summary: The Treasured Pako, an alien time capsule that fell from space during the 4th century B.C., holds a mysterious super energy equivalent to the Sun itself, causing many people to fight fiercely to obtain it. The next successor of Jiraiya, Amagi Touma, with his fellow shinobi friends, entrusted to protect the Pako from the hand of evil shinobis.
1. I AM JIRAIYA!

**Disclaimer: Senran Kagura series are owned by Marvelous and Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya and other Metal Heroes property are owned by TOEI.**

**Once again, a new project. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Shinobi

In the past, these agents serve under daimyos and other feudal lords.

They worked as professional spies, saboteurs, and assassins.

But many years ago, a war between shinobis to fight over 'the gift from God' happened. The group of shinobi who walk on the path of righteousness came out as the victor as they successfully keep the 'gift from God' away from the hands of the evil shinobi.

The evil shinobis may be driven away, but they vow to never stop to try taking the 'gift from God' for their greedy desires.

This tale is about modern-day shinobi and their fights against evil.

It is a tale about one young man and five young girls, a story of love and courage.

* * *

**Senran Kagura : Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya.**

**Scroll 1: I AM JIRAIYA! The Disciple of Togakure-Ryu, Amagi Touma.**

* * *

"Wow! So big!" a tall and well-built young man looked at the icon of Asakusa, The Kaminarimon, the outer of two large entrance gates that ultimately leads to the Senso-Ji temple.

The young man's name is Amagi Touma. He has short straight hair and currently wearing a brown tracksuit. He also wears a white t-shirt under the jacket, blue jeans and pairs of white sneakers on his feet. He carries a black backpack on his shoulder.

"I knew it, Asakusa is the best!" Touma loudly said. "But where exactly the Hanzo Academy is?" Now he asks himself as he looked at the map of Amakusa.

"Umm... excuse me, did you say Hanzo academy?"

Touma turned his head to find a young girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a large ponytail with a white ribbon. She wears a school uniform consisted of a white shirt, a blue tie, and a dark blue skirt. She also wears a red scarf on her neck.

"Yes, I want to know where the academy is." Touma politely said. "I assume you are one of Hanzo academy student am I right?"

"Yes, if you want to I can show you the way to Hanzo academy," Asuka said. "My name is Asuka, nice to meet you, mister."

"My name is Amagi Touma, just call me Touma. I'm not old enough to be called mister." Touma said as he extends his hand to Asuka, which she gladly accepted. "And thank you, you are a lifesaver."

* * *

Touma and Asuka walks to where Hanzo academy is. Asuka walks in front of Touma as she leads the way.

Touma silently gazing at Asuka. "_This girl, I can felt something unusual from her._" He thought. "_Maybe she is..._"

Then he blushed a little as he looked at her face. "_And she's cute too..._"

"Umm..., Touma-san."

"Hmm?"

Asuka 's face blushed. "Is there..., something wrong on my face?"

"EH!?" Touma shocked, Asuka knew that he silently gazed at her for a while. "No- That's- Well..." Then Touma hurriedly looked at the scenery around him and tries to change the subject of conversation. "A-Asuka is beautiful, I mean very beautiful, Isn't it?"

Touma's mouth slipped because of nervousness, he wants to say Asakusa but slipped and became Asuka instead. Asuka's face became redder than before as she thoughts Touma compliments her look. "P-Please stop making fun of me!" She said felt embarrassed and push Touma with both of her hands.

"WHOAA!" Her push is so strong, makes Touma bounced backward and hit trees. "YEEOWWW!"

"Touma!" Asuka runs at Touma who falls headfirst on the ground. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ahahahaha..." Touma awkwardly laughs as he pats his head. "_This petite girl surprisingly strong_."

* * *

Touma and Asuka finally arrived at Hanzo academy. "Hanzo academy is a famous prep school which having been founded in 1919, it's nearing its 100th anniversary," Asuka explains as she guides Touma around Hanzo academy.

"Wow! So huge!" Touma looked at the school in amazement.

Then Asuka gives him a quick tour around the school environment, showing the school facility. The tour ended as they're back in the front of the school building.

"Thank you for showing me around the school, Asuka," Touma said as he bowed.

"It's okay, you're welcome," Asuka said.

Touma looked at the clock on the main building. "Ah, the school almost starting isn't it?"

"Eh?" Asuka looked at the clock, her eyes widened as she remembers something important.

"Asuka, once again I-" As Touma turns his gaze at Asuka, she already disappeared from his sight. Touma blinked for a moment and then he smiles as he felt the presence of someone gazing at him from the top of the tree near him.

"Wh-where is Asuka? I'm sure she's standing beside me just now." Touma said pretend to be surprised. Then a smirk appeared on his face. "Aaah, it's rare to meet a cute girl like her, I hope I can see her again soon." He said loudly, then Touma entering the main building.

"_C-Cute_..." Asuka is the one who gazes at Touma on the tree branch. Her face is heavily blushed. "_First he called me beautiful, now he called me cute_." Then she shakes her head. "_A-Anyway I can't be late for training_!" She quickly disappeared and left the area.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the students and most of the school staff, there are only a few people who know that this academy has two faces, the front, and the back. Mixed in the ordinary student at Hanzo academy are a small number of students in the shinobi training course. The school is also known as one of the famous Shinobi academy among ninjas in Japan.

Asuka silently snuck herself into a traditional tea room. She pushed an entered a secret door that leads to a hidden room where young ninja meet and train.

"Whew, I made it," Asuka said in relief as she entered the hidden room.

"Welcome back."

The one who greets Asuka is a girl with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Her slanted eyes are dark blue. She wears the same uniform as Asuka.

"Ikaruga-san, I, Asuka has finally returned." Asuka bowed.

The girl named Ikaruga nodded. "It's good that you were able to brush off that person, but..."

"O-oh, you were watching?" Asuka felt embarrassed.

Ikaruga sighed. "You have to remove your presence before that, correct? And for you to cheerfully give some unknown person a tour around the school."

Asuka sheepishly rubs the back of her head. "I-I just got caught in the moment since I haven't been to school for a while so..."

"We are separated from the normal students of this school for a reason you know. You're not following the basics." Ikaruga stated in a cold tone.

"...I'm sorry." Asuka apologized.

But suddenly someone behind Asuka appeared and grabs and fondling Asuka's breasts.

"KYAA!" Asuka screams in surprise and panic. The one who fondling Asuka's breasts is a girl that has long, soft blonde hair worn with a blue headband that has a ribbon on each side of the head. She has wide blue eyes. She wears the same uniform as Asuka and Ikaruga but she opened the upper button and shows her cleavage. Her name is Katsuragi.

"What are you getting gloomy about, eh? That's not like you at all!" Katsuragi said as she pervertedly fondling Asuka's breast.

"Stop it, Katsu-nee!" Asuka yells as she successfully release herself.

"He, he, welcome back." Katsuragi grins.

"Jeez, you never fail to take advantage of me when my guard is down." Asuka pouts.

"Come on, a little grope won't hurt, right? It's not like you lose anything if I touch it." Katsuragi said as the gestures of her hands said that she wants to fondle Asuka's breast again. "Instead, maybe it will help them grow bigger."

"There is no way that's true I prefer both of them smaller!" Asuka yells.

"Oh, but it would be such a waste..." Katsuragi said pretended to be sad as she looked at Asuka's breast.

"It's not!" Asuka yells again.

***THUD!***

A loud noise from the secret door startled Asuka and Katsuragi. They turn around to see who made that loud noise.

"Ow, it hurts..." A girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails was currently on the floor while rubbing her butt. Her snacks are splattered on the floor too.

"You are one clumsy girl, Hibari," Katsuragi said.

"I thought that I was about to be late so I hurried to get inside. But somehow I went overboard and my snacks now scattered." The pink-haired girl, Hibari, said. Then she looked at Asuka. "Ah, Asuka-chan. Welcome back!"

"I'm back, Hibari-chan!" Asuka replied.

"You passed the promotion exam right?" Hibari ask.

"Yup!" Asuka happily responds.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Hibari congratulate.

"Thank you, Hibari-chan!" Asuka happily said.

"Hibari, before you congratulate others, you should first make progress yourself." Another new girl's voice said to Hibari.

The voice cames from a girl sitting near the window. She is a young girl with long white hair pulled into twin-tails held by shuriken. She had red eyes and wears a patch on her right eye. She currently eating dry squid.

"That's alright. I didn't pull it off myself, but I'm still happy about it!" Hibari cheerily claim.

"Yagyuu-chan, when did you get here?" Asuka asks the white-haired girl.

"Concealing one's presence scene is a basic shinobi skill." The white-haired girl, Yagyuu, said.

"Hehehe... I guess you're right..." Asuka laughs sheepishly.

"Jeez, I can't tell which one is the upperclassmen here." Katsuragi teased.

"But Yagyuu-chan has a higher rank despite being a freshman, though," Asuka replies.

"She's a genius after all," Hibari added.

***BOOM!***

A smoke bomb suddenly appeared and exploded. When the smoke cleared out, a middle-aged man wearing a black suit is now standing in front of the girl. The older man had gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes.

"Everyone's here, correct?" The older man said.

All of the shinobi girl bowed to the man. "Kiriya-sensei, good morning." Ikaruga greets.

The older man whose name is Kiriya replies with a nod, then he turns his head at Asuka.

"Asuka." He called.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Asuka replies.

Kiriya smiled. "Good work." Kiriya praises Asuka for passing the test.

"Oh, thank you for the praise." Asuka timidly replies.

"Let see." Kiriya opens his report book. "Hmm, used Molting Cicada technique seconds before the scroll was taken, damaged her shinobi costume in the process, used smoke bombs in urban area, had almost no time left..."

Asuka's spirit became down after hearing her test report.

"Now this is impressive." Kiriya laughed a bit. "Your score perfectly matches the passing mark. That's not something one can do on purpose."

"Don't get excited about silly things!" Asuka yells as she felt embarrassed.

Kiriya closes his book. "Well, you passed, and that's what counts. I'll be expecting more of your diligence from this point."

"Got it!" Asuka replies, getting her spirit back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We had a new student." Kiriya said.

"A new student?" Ikaruga asked.

"I wonder who it is?" Hibari felt excited to meet a new friend.

Kiriya felt the presence of the new student behind the secret door. "Ah, he's come. Please come in."

"Pardon my intrusion."

"Eh?" his voice is familiar to Asuka. Then her eyes widened as she knew who's the new student is. "T-Touma-san!?"

"Good morning Kiriya-sensei, everyone." Touma greets, then he turned his head at Asuka. "We meet again, Asuka." He smiled.

"Hooo, a good looking boy," Katsuragi smirks. "He looks like young Jackie Chan."

"He's so tall..." Hibari looked at Touma in amazement. Yagyuu just silently stare at him.

"He's the person that you gave a tour around the school, isn't he?" Ikaruga asked Asuka.

"Y-Yes, he is..." Asuka answers nervously. "B-but I don't know that you are a ninja too."

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Amagi Touma." Touma introduces himself. "The disciple of Togakure-Ryu."

"The school of Togakure-Ryu?" Ikaruga said. "Why the student of Togakure-Ryu studying here?"

"Let's skip that later after training." Kiriya cut in. "The first training will be hand to hand combat. Prepare yourself and gather around the training area." Then he turned his head to Touma. "You too, Touma."

Touma nodded. "Got it, Kiriya-sensei."

Kiriya then throws a smoke bomb. The smoke bombs exploded and the smokes make the student coughs heavily. Kiriya vanished in the smoke.

" ***cough!-cough!*** Why using a smoke bomb inside the room?" Touma coughing.

"He always does that. Kiriya-sensei would be a great teacher if not for his explosions. " Katsuragi wipes her sore eyes. "Hey, I'm not introducing myself, my name is Katsuragi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Touma smiled. Then Katsuragi looked at Touma's body. "Emm, what is it?"

Katsuragi smirks devilishly. "What a nice body you have here." She touch Touma's body.

"H-hey!?" Touma blushed.

"Cut it out, Katsuragi!" Ikaruga hit Katsuragi's head with a paper fan.

"Ouch! That hurt you know." Katsuragi pat her head.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior, my name is Ikaruga. Nice to meet you." Ikaruga bowed.

"Hi, I'm Hibari. I hope we can be good friends." Hibari greeted cheerfully.

"Yagyuu." Yagyuu introduces herself.

"Once again, I'm Asuka. Nice to meet you." Asuka greets.

"It's great to meet fellow ninjas. I hope we can get along." Touma said.

"Touma-san, so you already know I'm a shinobi back then?" Asuka asks.

"Well, I know it when you hiding at the tree branch. You're not hiding your presence after all." Touma replied.

"E-eh..., Is that so..." Asuka said sheepishly as Katsuragi chuckles.

* * *

Asuka and the other kunoichis already change to their training outfit and they entered the training ground. Kiriya and Touma who now wearing Togakure-Ryu black uniform outfit already inside the training ground.

"Hoo, he looks lovely with that black karate gi," Katsuragi commented.

"Could you stop that!?" Ikaruga felt disturbed by her friend's behavior.

"Well, let's began the training. The first one will be Ikaruga and Touma." Kiriya announces.

"Eh, me?" Touma pointing at himself.

Kiriya nodded. "Yes, show us the power of Togakure-Ryu."

"Yes, sensei," Touma said.

Touma and Ikaruga walk to the middle of the training ground. Both of the shinobi standing opposite each other.

"It's an honor to sparring with the disciple of Togakure-Ryu." Ikaruga bowed.

"Same goes for me, It's an honor to sparring with the student of Hanzo academy." Touma bowed, then both shinobi prepares their stances as they ready to fight.

"The rules are simple, the first one out of the line will lose. Now fight!" as Kiriya start the sparring session, Ikaruga rushed towards Touma and swung left hook, but Touma quickly parries it with his left hand. Ikaruga quickly does an overhead kick but Touma catches her foot and throws her in the air. Ikaruga quickly recovers in the air and landed safely on the ground.

Now is Touma's turn as he does a front kick at Ikaruga. Ikaruga barely evades the front kick with sidestepping. Ikaruga strikes back with a spinning side kick at Touma but he bumps the kick with a back kick.

The clash of kicks make both of Shinobi jumps backward. Touma jumps and strikes with left-hand chop technique, but she dodged it with backward Touma continues with three combos straight punches but Ikaruga evades it with jumping backward and attacking back with tornado kick that successfully landed on Touma's hips, makes him groaned in pain.

"I'll finish this!" Ikaruga decides to do an aerial attack and quickly do a flying kick, targeting Touma's head. Touma sees the attack and quickly evades it by rolling on the ground.

As Ikaruga landed on the ground, she quickly targeted Touma's chest with a double palm push attack, but Touma quickly catches her hands then pull it. Touma quickly grabs Ikaruga's jacket strongly makes Ikaruga struggles to release herself.

"Oh no!" Ikaruga yells as Touma does a judo throw technique. He throws her outside of the supposed ring. "Kya!" ***THUD!*** she fall butt first on the floor.

"The fight is over. The winner is Amagi Touma." Kiriya announced.

Touma walks to Ikaruga, helping her to stand up. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm alright. You're good at hand to hand combat, Akagi-san." Ikaruga praise. "As expected from the disciple of Togakure-Ryu."

"Thank you, Ikaruga. You're not bad either." Touma said.

"Wow, that was fast," Katsuragi commented.

"Touma-san is a competent shinobi." Asuka amazed.

"It would bring dishonor to Togakure-Ryu's name if he's not competent," Yagyuu added.

"Amazing, Touma-san!" Hibari cheers.

Then the next session is a team battle Katsuragi and Asuka Vs. Hibari and Yagyuu.

"Yeayyy! let's work together!" Katsuragi gropes Asuka's breast.

"Kyaah! Stop it Katsu-nee! Touma-san is watching!" Asuka struggles.

"...!" Touma surprised. His face blushed heavily.

"I'm sorry, she always likes that." Ikaruga shook her head.

"I'm a little bit nervous, but let's do this Yagyuu-chan." Hibari tries to comfort herself.

"Don't worry Hibari, I'll protect you." Yagyuu smiles gently.

"Fight!"

"Here I come!" Hibari start first as she rushed at Asuka, but she suddenly stumbled by her own feet and fell to the floor. "OWW!"

"A chance!" Asuka tries to grab Hibari clothes, intending to throw her outside arena.

"I won't let you!" But Yagyuu intercepts her with sudden dropkick from the air. Asuka barely evades it by jump backward.

Katsuragi attacking Yagyuu with left sweep kick, but Yagyuu evades it as she crouch. "How about this!" Katsuragi shouts as she attacking Yagyuu with hammer kick but she holds the kick with both of her hands. Now is a test of endurance for Katsuragi and Yagyuu as both of them maintaining their strength of offense and defense.

"Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari runs to aid Yagyuu but Asuka suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Your opponent is me, Hibari-chan!" Asuka said as she does a roundhouse kick targeting Hibari's head.

"Kya!" Hibari crouched immediately and do a sweep kick but Asuka quickly jumps and strike back with stomp kick but Hibari dodge it with jumping backward.

"Hibari!" Yagyuu releases herself from the endurance test and rushes towards Asuka. She attacks Asuka with front punch but Asuka block it with both of her hand.

"Hey, I'm still here!" Katsuragi tries to attack the off guard Yagyuu with a Knee strike but suddenly Hibari appeared in front of Katsuragi and blocked the knee strike with both of her hands.

"HYAA!" But the strength of Katsuragi's knee kick is too powerful for Hibari, which makes her bounced back towards the outline of the arena.

"Hibari!" Yagyuu ignores Asuka and jumps to safe Hibari. "I got you!" She catches Hibari with both of her hand but as both of them landed, they're already out of the arena.

"The fight's over! The winner is Katsuragi and Asuka!" Kiriya declares the winner of the sparring.

"Yeeey! We won!" Katsuragi happily fondles Asuka's breasts.

"Kyaa! Stop it Katsu-nee!" Asuka protest.

"My goodness..." Touma tries to hold the nosebleed.

Hibari now is on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Yagyuu-chan. It's all my fault that we lost."

"Hibari, don't blame yourself. This is just a hand to hand sparring after all." Yagyuu pat Hibari's head. "Besides I felt happy that you try to protect me from Katsuragi's attack." Her words make Hibari cheerful again.

* * *

"Amagi-san, if we had a chance in the next training, let's sparring with sword battle," Ikaruga said. "I'll believe I won't lose in the sword battle."

"Look at the loser making an excuse." Katsuragi mocks Ikaruga.

"I-I'm not making excuse!" Ikaruga shout back, makes Katsuragi laugh loudly.

"I'm confident in my swordsmanship too, Ikaruga. Let's do that if we had the chance." Touma smiled.

Then the clock ringing, the sign of recess time.

"Anyway, what should we buy for lunch today?" Katsuragi felt hungry.

"I'm getting sick of ordering out," Ikaruga added.

"Attention, everyone!" Asuka brings out a big box from furoshiki cloth. "I brought these from back from my trip!" She opens the big box and reveals what inside it, a full pack of Tamaki rolls.

"Waah! Tamaki rolls!" Hibari cheerily shouts.

"They look delicious!" Katsuragi's eyes are sparkling.

"And now I know what's for lunch," Ikaruga added.

All of the girls take the one roll for themselves. "Touma-san, you want Tamaki rolls?" Asuka offers the rolls at Touma.

"Thank you, Asuka. Then, I humbly receive it!"Touma clapped both of his hands. He takes one of the rolls and eat it. "This is delicious! The best Tamaki rolls I ever eat!"

"Thank you! I'm glad that you like it!" Asuka said, felt happy inside.

"Asuka-san, where'd you get these?" Ikaruga asks after taking a bite of the roll.

"You see, I spent all night for making it in my home yesterday," Asuka answered.

"Wow, you make this by yourself?" Touma said.

"Oh, right, your family runs a sushi restaurant," Ikaruga remembers.

Asuka is not aware that Katsuragi creepily crawls walking behind her, then she jumps and grabs then gropes Asuka's breasts. "I'll rub these a lot as thanks for the food!"

"Katsu-nee! Touma-san is watching!" Asuka protest.

"Hugh! ***COUGH!* *COUGH!***" Touma became chocked after seeing that. Ikaruga hurriedly brings a glass of water for him.

Then a smoke bomb suddenly appeared and explodes, Kiriya appeared from the smokes. "Oh, Tamaki roll." He looked at the food.

All the students coughing because of the smoke. "Kiriya-sensei, ***Cough!*** have one too." Asuka offers the rolls at Kiriya.

"Thank you." Kiriya takes one roll and eat it. "Is master Hanzo well?" He asks Asuka.

"Yes, thanks to you," Asuka replies. "My grandpa help me making this roll."

"I see, he hasn't changed a bit." Kiriya felt glad.

"Wait, you're the grandchild of master Hanzo?" Touma asks.

"Yes, you ever met him?" Asuka asks back.

"Sometimes, master Hanzo and my master are friends," Touma replies.

"Touma, is master Touha doing well?" Kiriya ask.

"Master is doing well, the Budokan had many pupils so maybe he's busy training the pupils. He always trains me harder than his other pupil though." Touma grins as he remembers his rough training with his master.

"You are his successor, after all, that's why he wants you to be stronger," Kiriya said.

"I almost forgot. Why Amagi-san, the disciples of Togakure-Ryu, became the students of Hanzo academy?" Ikaruga ask.

"My master said to me that I should not just bridled by only Togakure-Ryu. He also said the best shinobi is the shinobi who never stop to learn something new, so that's why he asks master Hanzo and Kiriya-sensei to let me study in Hanzo academy." Touma answered.

"Now that Asuka is back and Touma joins us, training for this afternoon will be a mission outside school," Kiriya stated.

"Outside school?" Asuka asked.

"Wooah! I've been waiting for this!" Katsuragi fired up. "It has always been the normal boring routine of jumping, leaping around, and meditate in the basement. So sensei, what will the mission be?"

"Wiping out the ruffians in the shopping district," Kiriya reveals the mission.

"Haaah!?" Katsuragi groaned and felt disappointed.

"The police seem to be having a hard time with student delinquents running rampant in the streets," Kiriya explains. "And the traders feeling restless with their presence."

"It could be serious if even authorities can't handle them. We need to stop them as soon as possible." Touma said.

"But it just delinquents you know..." Katsuragi groaned.

"Delinquents are scary..." Hibari felt afraid.

"Don't worry Hibari, I'll protect you," Yagyuu said to comfort Hibari.

"Thank you, Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari said cheerily.

"Okay, lunchtime is over. Everyone, dispatch!" Kiriya commanded.

"Yes, sensei!" All of the shinobi trainees walk out of the hidden room.

As everyone already leaves, Kiriya looked at the antique-looking jar. Kiriya's eyes widened as he saw the jar glowing. Then he reaches his cellphone and call someone. "Master Touha, the 'Heirloom Jar' is glowing."

* * *

"Haah..., guarding a VIP without being seen, or an infiltration mission to acquire secret information was what I had in mind." Katsuragi sighed. She and her fellow shinobi trainee are now patrolling near the ancient Buddhist temple Senso-Ji.

"Missions paramount to International Secret Police are reserved for those who've already graduated from school and became real shinobi," Ikaruga told.

"But fighting delinquents is just lame!" Katsuragi pouts.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, though," Touma said.

Katsuragi turned her head at Touma. "What do you mean?"

"Touma-san means that we shinobi need to get rid of the delinquents in secret, and they're just normal people too," Asuka explains.

"That's why this is a training mission," Ikaruga added.

" ***Sigh*** Fine, fine..." Katsuragi sighing.

"So, where we gonna found them?" Hibari asked.

"Walking around randomly like this is a waste of time. Let's slip up." Ikaruga said.

The group split up with Ikaruga went to Nakamise-Dori, Katsuragi to Hanayashiki amusement park, Yagyuu with Hibari to the small alley of the shopping district and Asuka with Touma in temple area.

As they walk together, Asuka gives Touma a little tour at the temple. "The Senso-Ji Kannon temple is dedicated to Kannon Bosatsu, the Bodhisattva of compassion." She said.

"This is my first time to Asakusa, tough," Touma said.

"Really?" Asuka asks.

"Yeah, I rarely leave the dojo. My master is a little bit strict on me because I'm the next successor of Tokugen-Ryu." Touma scratch his head.

Asuka chuckles. "It sounds tough."

"Yeah, it is. But don't get me wrong, he is a nice person. You will know if you meet him." Touma said.

"I want to meet him someday," Asuka said, then she looked around. "There probably won't be any delinquents at the temple."

"Then let's go to other places," Touma said, but suddenly his stomach growls. Asuka can't help but chuckles. "Hehe, I'm sorry. Even though I already eat the roll." Touma apologizes.

"It can't be helped. Wait here, Touma-san. I'm going to buy a snack." Asuka said.

"Ah no, you don't need to." Touma mildly refuses.

"It's okay. Let's say this is what seniors do to her junior." Asuka said. "Wait here, okay?" Then she leaves to buy a snack.

"Junior huh?" Touma scratches his head as he laughs sheepishly. Then someone suddenly bumps him from behind. "Ah, I'm sorry!"

"No, no! It's my fault. I'm sorry." A girl's voice said. She is a young woman with tanned skin, long black hair that is tied by a white ribbon and goes past her thighs. She has dark green eyes too. She wears a black and red school uniform with a shirt, along with a miniskirt that barely manages to cover her butt-cheeks. She also wears thick-knee highschool girl socks. Her eyes widened as she saw Touma's face.

"...Are you okay?" Touma asked.

"Ah, ah, no. I'm fine. Really." The tanned girl back to her senses. Then it's Touma's turn who stares at the girl's face. "...? What is it?"

"Say, are we ever met before?" Touma asks.

"No, I don't think so." The girl quickly answered. "I think this is the first time we meet each other."

"Touma-san, sorry for the wait!" Asuka runs at Touma while carrying two boxes of Takoyaki. Then she saw the girl beside Touma. "You are..." Asuka recognizes the girl.

The tanned girl smiles while waves her hand. "Hey, We meet again."

"You know each other?" Touma asks.

"We met on the ferry this morning," Asuka said.

"Actually, I'm on a school trip, that's why I was on that boat." The tanned girl said.

"Is that so? Where is your friend" Asuka asks.

"I lost track of my friend while wandering around on my own." The tanned girl answers. "I don't know my way around, and my school doesn't allow cell phones."

"Do you know roughly where you lost them?" Asuka asks again.

The tanned girl tries to remember. "Let's see..., some-thing or another road."

"Then let's find your friends then, we'll help you," Touma said.

"Ah no, I don't want to bother you guys." The tanned girl.

"It's no problem, we're doing a mini school trip," Asuka said.

"Mini school trip? I thought you said you went to a nearby school in Asakusa." The tanned girl said.

"Mini school trip for me though, because I'm transferring here," Touma said. "The teacher asks Asuka to be my guide tour."

"I see, I guess it's fine then." The tanned girl grins.

* * *

"Those uniform, you're the chicks from Hanzo academy right?"

Yagyuu with Hibari who hides behind her found the supposed delinquent in the small alley of the shopping district.

"That frickin huge school for rich bastard, right?" The likely leader of the delinquents said. She is a giant girl with a kendo stick as her weapon.

"What about it?" Yagyuu ask.

"You gotta lend me some money, 'kay?" The leader said in a threatening tone.

Yagyuu smirks. "I see. So it's you." then she looked at Hibari. "Hibari, get the others here."

"O-okay!" From her cleavage, she takes a small bamboo wood with strings on it. she pulls the strings and the signal flare appeared on the sky.

The tool is called Shinobi Skyrocket. It's a special signal flare that can only be detected by trained shinobi. It said to be visible for nearly a kilometer.

* * *

Back to Touma, Asuka, and the tanned girl. They still looking for the tanned girl's classmates.

"We looked around almost everywhere..." Asuka looking around her.

"Sorry for the trouble." The tanned girl said.

Touma grins. "We don't mind, right Asuka?"

"Yep!" Asuka added."One should always help people in need."

Then Touma and Asuka detected the shinobi signal flare in the sky.

"What's wrong?" The tanned girl asks both Touma and Asuka who looked on the sky.

"N-nothing!" both Touma and Asuka quickly answered.

"Oh yeah, we haven't checked out Benten yet. Let's check it out." Asuka said as they leave the area. But unbeknownst to the two shinobi trainees, Homura suddenly stops her walk. Then turner her sight at the roof of the temple, giving an O.K. hand signal. In the rooftop, there is a girl who wears the same high school outfit as the tanned girl, looked at the tanned girl with smirks on her lips.

As they walk around Asakusa, Touma, and Amagi still not found the tanned girl's friends. Asuka began to wonder if her fellow shinobi friend can handle the delinquent.

Now they arrived near the small lake in the park. "They must've back to the hotel already without me." The tanned girl said, she silently unsheath a small sword behind her clothes.

"They might be, yeah," Asuka added.

Showing killing instinct, the tanned girl tries to attack Asuka from behind. Touma detecting a killing instinct from behind but before he reacts suddenly a pack of ducks suddenly flying from the lake, startled the three of them.

"Kyaa!" Because she was shocked, Asuka lost her balance and went tripped to the lake.

"Watch out!" Touma quickly grabs Asuka's hips, prevents her to hit the lake. "Fuh, that's so close. "

"T-Touma-san?" Asuka's face and Touma's face are close to each other. "Y-you can release me now.." Her cheeks are blushed.

"A-ah! Right! I'm sorry!" Touma release Asuka from his grab.

"...Thank you, Touma-san." Asuka said, her cheek still blushed.

"Ah, eh, ahahaha, it's nothing." Touma scratches the back of his head. "Eh-" but because of slippery terrain, he suddenly tripped and fall to the lake. "WAA-" ***SPLASH!***

"Touma-san!" Asuka and the tanned girl looked at Touma's condition.

"Hahahaha, sorry..." Touma sheepishly said as he floating in the water.

* * *

"Tch, can't even call that a good warm-up." Katsuragi complains as she saw all the delinquents scattered on the ground unconscious.

"I wonder what happened to Asuka-san and Amagi-san." Ikaruga worried.

"Maybe they're fooling around," Yagyuu said.

"Or maybe both of them are dating right now?" Katsuragi smirks.

"That's why I said they're fooling around," Yagyu added.

Ikaruga put her hands in akimbo. "There is no way they-"

But their conversation suddenly interrupted as four of the delinquents including the delinquent girl regains their consciousness.

"They can get up after we beat them to the pulp?" Katsuragi can't believe her eyes.

"These guys are not just ordinary delinquents," Ikaruga said.

Hibari felt some odd aura coming from the delinquents. "Everyone be careful! They're mindless shells!"

"What? Mindless shells?" Katsuragi repeats what Hibari said.

A weird barrier looking aura suddenly appeared, trapped the four shinobi in trainee inside it.

Katsuragi realizes what happens when the scenery around her changing into a dark-themed town surrounding with purple mist. "Don't tell me this is..."

"...Shinobi barrier." Ikaruga added. Shinobi Barrier is a special arena for battles between shinobi. It transcends both space and time.

"Then these guys are also a shinobi," Yagyuu said.

"I guess we should fight them seriously then," Ikaruga said.

"So, we're going to transform then?" Katsuragi fired up.

"It's not a part of the mission but we don't have a choice. Let's transform!" Ikaruga commanded.

"**SHINOBI TENSHIN!"** all of the four shinobi in trainee shouts at the same time.

The Shinobi Transformation. By opening all six chakras to let the energy residing in one's body flow out freely, shinobi can instantly transform into their battle gear outfit. This quick outfit change can also be put to practical use in everyday life. Shinobi Transformation requires the use of a Secret Ninja Art Scroll.

Ikaruga shinobi outfit consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. She has a Hanzo armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She wears a white glove, has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights underneath. Her combat weapon is a long nodachi called Hien.

Katsuragi's transformation outfit is simplistic; composed of her usual white Hanzō school uniform, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side, serving as her combat weapon of choice.

Yagyuu wears a pale brown jacket over a white school skirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders is a black mantle with a triangle design along the trim and two extended tails. She uses bladed oilpaper umbrella as her weapon.

Hibari's outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzou emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers.

One of the thugs suddenly attacking Hibari with a wooden sword but she quickly catches his hand and throws him to the ground. Then she stomps the delinquent to make sure he's not standing again. ***CRACK!*** The sound from the thug's stomach when Hibari stomp it bothers her. "His body..."

The giant delinquent girl tries to slash Hibari but Yagyuu quickly intercepts it, shielding Hibari with her oilpaper umbrella. Then she pulls a blade from the umbrella and slash the delinquent girl's face. The slash tore the delinquent girl's skin face and reveals that it isn't a real human but a wooden doll disguised as delinquents. The wooden doll fall to the ground and not moving again.

"What?" Yagyuu surprised.

"A doll?" Katsuragi surprised too, then she kicks one of the wooden doll thugs in the face, destroys its head completely. Ikaruga cuts another wooden doll's body, limbs, and head.

After they sure all dolls are not moving anymore, the shinobi barrier suddenly disappeared.

Hibari sighing in relief, knowing the fight is over. Then she looked at the scattered dolls. "All four dolls had the same aura as if all of them controlled by the same person," Hibari said.

"...I'm not sure what exactly happened, but one thing is clear." Ikaruga's expression became serious.

"...They were after us." Yagyuu added.

They don't realize that there are two shadows watching them from the rooftop.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The tanned girl asks Touma whose body and clothes now are all wet.

"Haha, It's alright. I'm okay. ***ACHOO!***" Touma sneezes.

"You are a clumsy person too, Touma-san." Asuka wipes Touma's head with her napkin.

"I'm sorry, it happens because of all of you helping me." The tanned girl said.

"Like I said, it's okay." Then Touma remembers the killing intent he felt behind him and Asuka. "...Say, are you..."

"...? What is it?" The tanned girl tilts her head.

Smiles appeared at Touma's face when he looked at the tanned girl expression. "No, it's nothing."

"Um, we haven't so much introduced ourselves yet," Asuka said. "I'm Asuka."

"My name is Amagi Touma, nice to meet you." Touma introduces himself.

"Asuka and Touma, huh. I'm Homura." The tanned girl reveals her name.

"So, Homura-chan then." Asuka felt happy she got a new friend again.

"Asuka, Touma, I'm going back to the hotel. Maybe my friends already waiting for me there." Homura said.

"We're sorry we can't found your friends." Touma felt bad.

"No, it's okay." Homura grins. "All of you are already helping me, thank you."

"Then, we're going to leave first." Asuka remembering the flare signal. "See you, Homura-chan."

"I hope you'll found your friends soon," Touma said.

"Once again, thank you for helping me," Homura said. Then Asuka and Touma hurriedly running leaves Homura behind, not realizing that Homura smirking menacingly as behind her suddenly three shadows appeared.

"Thank you Homura-san for separating them from the other group, let us do the rest-_yansu_." One of the shadow said, then the shadows disappeared.

* * *

"Maybe their battle is over, ugh. I'm going to get lectured again." Asuka groaned while running as fast as she can.

"I think they will forgive us if we explain them," Touma said as he running beside Asuka.

As they entered the small deserted alley of the shopping district, they heard a loud crow-like sound they never heard before.

" ***CAW!* *CAW!* *CAW!*** "

Touma and Asuka surprised by the sudden awful sound. "W-what happen?" Asuka said. They became more surprised when three weird ninjas flying around them. The three of them are looked like a mythical creature Karasu-Tengu.

"What is that!?" Asuka said a little bit terrified with the intruder's look.

The three crow-like ninja landed in front of them.

"The grandchildren of the famous Hanzo and the disciple of Togakure-Ryu-_yansu_." The first crow ninja said.

"They not as strong as the other shinobi in-trainee-_yansu._" The second crow ninja said.

"What did you say!?" Touma said offended.

"If we caught both of them as hostages, we will get the other half of the tablet for the ransom-_yansu_." The third

"Tablet? What tablet?" Asuka asks.

"Enough talk! Let's apprehend them-_yansu_!" all of the bird ninja prepares their fighting stance.

"**SHINOBI TENSHIN!" **Asuka changes her outfit to Shinobi Gear with Secret Ninja Art Scroll. Her shinobi gear consists of a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist, there is a strap to hold her weapon dual wakizashi's, and in this form, she continues to wear her short red scarf.

"So, that's your shinobi transformation, huh. It looks cool." Touma praise.

"He, he. thanks for the praise." Asuka said happily. "Are you going to transform too, Touma-san?"

"My transformation is a little bit different because I don't use the scroll." In a second, Touma suddenly already wears a red ninja armor with black shield clothing and white ninja clothes under it and arm guards on both of his hands. He also wears black ninja pants with white ninja boots. He wears a red ninja helmet that only shows his eyes. Inh is back there are a strap that hold his weapon a sword called Optical-magnetized Light Vacuum Sword.

"The disciple of Togakure-Ryu, JIRAIYA!"

* * *

Jiraiya-ja-ya, Jiraiya-ja-ya

Jiraiya-ja-ya, Jiraiya-ja-ya

We're catching this earth,

We want such a huge heart.

(The unfairly demons in our old times)

Whom everybody is happy,

We want a shining future.

(The unfairly demons in our old times)

You will fight within your weakness,

Let the sword of youth howl.

Jiraiya! Become the wind

Jiraiya! Change into a flame

Fighting Ninja Jiraiya

* * *

Asuka's eyes glow in amazement as she looked at Touma's shinobi outfit. "C-Cool..."

" *CAW!* *CAW!* " the three bird ninja surrounds both Asuka and Touma whose now became Jiraiya.

Asuka quickly draws her washizaki's as one of the bird ninja charge her with two-handed sword. Asuka parries the sword slash with washizaki on her left hand and quickly slashes the bird ninja's stomach with washizaki on her right hand. Killed it immediately as he now suddenly vaporized into a feather.

Jiraiya fights the second bird ninja barehanded. Jiraiya quickly does a front kick at the bird ninja's stomach make him fall to the floor. When the bird ninja stands up, without giving any chance Jiraiya quickly grabs the bird ninja clothes and throws him to the ground.

"Darn it-_yansu_!" The second bird ninja still won't give up as he tries to stand again.

"MAGNETIZED LIGHT VACUUM SWORD!" as he draws his sword and calls its name, the swords become a shining laser blade. "FRONT BISECTION!" Jiraiya cuts the second bird ninja in half vertically, then Jiraiya cuts his body again by a horizontal slice.

"CURSE YOU JIRAIYA-_YANSU_!" The body of the second bird ninja wrapped around seven differently colored lights, then his body vanishes as he finally died.

"This is bad. Must flee-_yansu_!" The third crow ninja cowardly flying leaves both Asuka and Jiraiya.

"What is that creature?" Asuka said as Jiraiya can only shake his head.

"Hey!" both of them suddenly hears someone called from behind. It's Katsuragi with Ikaruga, Hibari, and Yagyuu. Four of them already change back to their school uniform. "Whoa, who is he?"

As Katsuragi pointed her finger at Jiraiya, the other three shinobi in trainee became vigilant and prepare their fighting stances.

"Hey, it's me." Jiraiya releases his helmet, showing his face to his new friend. The four shinobi trainee became stupified.

"A-Amagi-san?" Ikaruga said.

"...So that is your shinobi transformation?" Yagyuu ask.

"It's not really a shinobi transformation as I don't use secret ninpo scroll," Touma said. "This is Jiraiya Suit, a suit of armor passed throughout the Togakure school. When I use the suit I became Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya?" The four shinobi in trainee said in unison.

"It sounds cool!" Hibari shout.

"You should saw him when he fights, he looks like superhero you know," Asuka said proudly.

"Hahaha, you're exaggerating." Touma scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, you look cooler with the armor." Katsuragi flirtly caressed the armor.

"Eh, err, thanks, I guess?" Touma said.

"Stop that, Katsuragi!" Ikaruga hit Katsuragi's head with a paper fan. "Asuka-san, Touma-san. Where have you been?"

"We're sorry! We're attacked by a three shinobi that looks like Karasu-Tengu." Asuka explains.

"Karasu-Tengu? Are you joking right now?" Yagyu ask.

"No, we really fought them. There are three of them, one successfully flee and the other two already beaten by us." Touma stated in a serious tone.

"The delinquents we fought are not normal delinquents too," Katsuragi said.

"They're a possessed doll controlled by someone," Hibari added.

"Possessed doll?" Touma said.

"If what both of you said is true. maybe someone are targeting us after all. We need to discuss it with Kiriya-sensei." Ikaruga said. "But before that, prepares for a long lecture for you Asuka-san. You too, Amagi-san."

Asuka and Touma both sighing in defeat.

The group of shinobi trainees don't know that far from their sight, a group of seven ninjas are watching them. One of them is Homura who sternly looked at Touma.

To Be Continued-_Yansu_.

* * *

**I use Amagi Touma as the main character instead of his master and the protagonist of the series Yamaji Touha.**

**I hope you like it, don't forget to review or critics.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Appearance of The Demon Clan Ninja

Disclaimer:

Senran Kagura series are owned by Marvelous

Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya and other Metal Heroes property are owned by TOEI.

* * *

The next morning, Touma standing in front of the kunoichi's dormitory that looked like a normal house. Touma now wearing the standard Hanzo academy's male uniform set complete.

From the front door, Ikaruga left the dormitory first. "Good morning, Amagi-san."

"Good morning." Touma greets back.

"Everyone, let's get going." Ikaruga calls her fellow shinobi friend who still inside the dormitory.

"Okay!" Asuka and Hibari said they come out from the front door. Followed them from behind are Yagyuu with her calm expression and Katsuragi who still felt sleepy.

The shinobi group left the dormitory and began their trip to the academy. "What a great morning we have today!" Touma said

"Yep, another beautiful morning today!" Hibari agrees.

"So sleepy..." Katsuragi can't open her eyes, then she suddenly grabs Asuka from behind.

"Kya!" Asuka startled. Then Katsuragi grab and fondles Asuka's right breast. "Cut it out, Katsu-nee!"

"It's my daily routine to fondle your breast in the morning, I bet you're awake now." Katsuragi grins.

"Don't make it into daily routine! Besides you were the one who felt sleepy!" Asuka protest while trying to release herself from Katsuragi's grab. Touma tries to look away from that scene.

Katsuragi chuckles, then she turns her sight on Touma. "Touma, you look great on that uniform." Katsuragi praise.

"Is that so? Thank you then." Touma said happily as he scratches the back of his head.

"By the way, how old are you?" Katsuragi ask.

Touma silently counting the year. "Seventeen years old. I believe I'll be eighteen in this fall." Touma answered.

"No way, you are months younger than me and Ikaruga!" Katsuragi surprised. Ikaruga felt a little bit surprised too after hearing that. "I thought from your look you were older !"

"No way!? It's my face looks old?" Touma pointing at his face.

"Yes." Yagyuu bluntly answered, make Hibari, Asuka, and Katsuragi laugh.

"I'm glad that we're around the same age, Touma-sa- no, Touma-kun." Asuka said.

Ikaruga walks silently in front of her friends, remembering their conversation with their teacher yesterday.

* * *

"From what you said, I'm sure you were attacked by a quite skilled puppeteer." Kiriya said to his students after they finish their mission. Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Hibari, and Yaguu are sitting in seiza while Touma and Asuka standing with one foot, carrying two buckets full of water as their punishment.

"Puppeteer?" All of the students said in unison.

Kiriya nodded. "And the three shinobi who attacking Touma and Asuka I believe they are the Bird Ninjas Karasutengu."

"Bird Ninja Karasutengu?" All of the students said in unison again.

"All of you stop saying the same thing in unison?" Kiriya groans.

"But why they're attacking us? What are their goals?" Ikaruga ask.

Kiriya paused for a moment while silently glancing at the antique jar at the sideboard. "I'm not going to answer that for now, all of you need rest. Class dismissed."

* * *

Yagyuu approached Katsuragi. "What's the matter, Ikaruga?" She asks.

Katsuragi paused for a moment. "...I just hope nothing bad happens."

* * *

Senran Kagura: Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya

Scroll 2: The Appearance of The Demon Clan Ninja.

* * *

Kiriya and his students are now training in the deep of the jungle

"**SHINOBI TENSHIN!**" All of the kunoichi performs the shinobi transformation, changing their uniform to their shinobi gear.

"How is it, Touma?" Katsuragi shows her battle gear.

Touma closes his eyes with his hand, his face is red like a tomato. "I-I'm sorry, Katsuragi. Your clothes are so daring!"

Katsuragi laughed. "Come on, there is nothing wrong with boobs right? Boobs are great!" then she fondles Asuka's breast. "Like her boobs! It's even greater if you grope it!"

"Hii-! S-Stop it, Katsu-nee!" Asuka struggles to release herself from Katsuragi's grip.

"It can't be helped, Amagi-san. Shinobi transformation often represents a warrior's personality, and you know what Katsuragi's personality is." Ikaruga said.

Touma slowly opens his eyes. "Then for my training, I need to get used to-" Bloods came from Touma's nose as Katsuragi suddenly appeared in front of him, showing her cleavage.

"Stop it Katsuragi/Katsu-nee!" Both Ikaruga and Asuka shouts. Katsuragi laughed at Touma's reaction.

"In a real battle, it will give advantage to your enemy if you get distracted with something like that." Yagyuu said.

"You're right. Calm down..., calm down..., count this as a part of training..." Touma tries to calm himself and wipe the blood from his nose." Then I will use Jiraiya suits too." In just mere seconds, Touma put his armor and helmet, changes himself into Jiraiya. "The disciple of Tokugen-Ryu, JIRAIYA!"

"Oooh..." Katsuragi, Asuka, and Hibari claps their hands.

"Everyone, this is Jiraiya suit. A suit of armor passed throughout the Togakure school." Kiriya explains. Then Jiraiya gives his sword to Kiriya. "And this is Magnetized Light Vacuum Sword. A sword passed throughout the Togakure school." Kiriya unsheath the sword from its scabbard.

"Can I... touch the sword?" Ikaruga sheepishly asks. Kiriya looked at Jiraiya who nodded, giving his permission. then Kiriya put the Magnetized light vacuum sword at Ikaruga's hand. "...Beautiful..." Ikaruga said, then she returns the sword to Jiraiya.

"Let's began our first session of the training." From behind bushes, six brown clothed ninja appeared. "These ninjas will be your opponent. Everyone, show me your progress!" Kiriya commands his student.

"Yes, sensei!" All of the students shouted as they began their training. Unbeknownst to them, a Karasu tengu ninja watch them from far away in the top of a tree.

* * *

"Aaah, today's training was tough." Ikaruga stretch her muscles as she and her friend entering the hidden room.

"That six ninjas are tough opponents, are they?" Asuka added.

"I believe they are ninjas from Flower clan." Ikaruga said. "Kiriya-sensei sure had many acquaintances."

"Hey, what is this?" Hibari sudden shout startled the other shinobi in trainee.

"This is..., counter right?" Touma said as he and his friend confused that suddenly there is a counter that belongs to a sushi restaurant in the center of the hidden room.

"Counter from sushi shop?" Hibari turned her head at Yagyuu.

"Seems like it." Yagyuu answered.

Asuka's eyes widened. "It can't be-" Then suddenly a loud laugh interrupts. From below sushi counter, and old man with long white hair tied in ponytail appeared. "This voice!"

"All of you are here, huh?" The old man said.

"Grandpa!"Asuka runs at her grandfather Hanzo, and hug him.

"Grandpa?" The other female ninja surprised.

"Long time no see." Touma bowed showing his respect for Hanzo.

"Oh, if it isn't my boy Touma. Long-time no see." Hanzo said as he pat Touma's shoulder. "You are becoming more like your master when he's young."

Ikaruga's hand became trembling. "Asuka-san, Amagi-san, this person..., could he be..."

Hanzo looked at Asuka's senior then bowed. "Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter."

"Master Hanzo!?" Ikaruga suddenly bow down to the floor.

"O-one of the legendary shinobi?" Katsuragi surprised.

"Legendary?" Hibari tilted her head.

"All of you haven't had your lunch, right?" Hanzo said as he walks behind the counter, pulling out a rice containment. "Then I'll make this for all of you."

All of the novice shinobi sit on the seat near besides counter. "Yaay, sushi! We'll get sushi!" Hibari shouts happily.

"Are you came here just for making us lunch?" Asuka asks.

"Well, there is another reason, but let's leave that after lunch." Hanzo said as he finished the Tamaki rolls and put it on plates. "Here, sorry to keep you waiting. These are my legendary super-fat Tamaki rolls."

"Let's eat!" All of the students began to chow the rolls.

"Mmm, delicious!" Hibari said after finishing one roll.

Katsuragi eat the rolls with gusto. "I don't mind if we eat these every day."

"Master Hanzo's tamaki is really the best after all. All I need now is a tea."

"Eh?" All of the students surprised by the new sound. They became more surprised as they saw a middle-aged man wearing a black Tokugen-ryu ninja suit sitting beside them eating Tamaki roll.

"Touha-sensei!?" Touma called the middle-age man's name.

"Touha-sensei? You mean master Yamaji Touha from Togakure-ryu!?" Ikaruga stands up from her seat, then she bows. "I-It's an honor to meet you in person, master Yamaji. My name is Ikaruga."

"Hahaha, what an energetic shinobi." Touha said.

"Waah..., another legend appeared!" Katsuragi said in awe.

Touma approaches his master. "Touha-sensei! Long-time no se-" but suddenly Touha grabs Touma and slams him to the floor. All the girls surprised seeing that.

"Never let your guard down in any situation, Touma!" Touha crosses his arm.

Touma pat his back. "Ouch, what's that for, sensei?" Then he stands up and prepares a fighting stance. "I know it. You miss me right, sense?" He tries to grab Touha's clothes but Touha easily evades it and catches Touma's hand. Touha then throws Touma to the wall. "Ouch..., ouch..., nice to meet you sensei."

"Touma-kun's teacher looks scary..." Hibari frightened.

A smoke bomb suddenly appeared and explodes, then Kiriya appeared from the smoke. "Master Hanzo. Master Touha. Thank you for coming here." he bows to Hanzo and Touha.

"Always with the flashy entrance." Touha chuckles.

"Kiriya-sensei, why the two legendary ninjas are here?" Ikaruga asks.

"...Is this related to yesterday's attack?" Yagyuu asking too.

Kiriya looked at the two legendary ninjas who gave him a nod of agreement, then he turns his head to his students. "All right then, we will explain everything."

* * *

After the lunchtime is over, all of the students meet the three elder ninja in the training ground. Kiriya carrying the old ancient jar in his hand. The jar suddenly glows, surprised the students.

"What was that?" Yagyuu said.

"Kiriya-sensei, you always used to say that jar is a magical object. You were joking right?" Katsuragi laughed."

"Will you be quiet!?" Ikaruga mildly shout. She knew that this is a serious situation.

"wow, scary." Katsuragi said jokingly.

Touma's eyes focused on the glowing jar. "_What is it? What is that light? I feel captivated by it, like it's something I haven't seen in a long time._" He thought. The three elder ninja knows that Touma was looking at the jar. From their expression, likely they hide something.

Then the three elder ninja sitting cross-legged on the floor while the students sit in seiza. Touha brings an old looking paper scroll from his clothes, then he stretched it on the floor. "All of you, read this scroll." All of the students are reading the ancient scroll that stretched on the floor.

"When the heirloom jar begins to glow, you must protect 'Pako'." Hanzo said.

"Protect Pako?" Asuka repeated.

"What's a Pako?" Hibari asked. She thinks the 'Pako' name sounds cute.

"Pako is a time capsule sent to Earth a long time ago by a planet thousands of years more advanced than us," Kiriya explains. "The people revered it as a gift from the Gods. They vowed to protect it until the Gods came back to use it."

Now is Touha's turn to explain. "One day, because of a large earthquake, Pako was buried deep underground. The grieved people, to forever remember where Pako was buried, etched the location into a stone tablet."

"Prince Shoutoku solved the mystery of the Pako's location from the tablet, and went to the spot, and was able to dig Pako up." Hanzo continuing the conversation. "He returned it underground and ordered his shinobi to guard the tablet."

All of the students became amazed after hearing the stories of Pako.

"Wow, to know there are aliens out there." Katsuragi said.

"Sensei, what happened to it then? That thing that shows where Pako is?" Touma asks.

"The tablet was handed to the descendant of the shinobi who work under Prince Shoutoku. We have watched it for generations." Kiriya answers.

"Currently, half of the tablet is under our surveillance." Touha added.

"Half? Where is the other half?" Yagyuu asks.

The three ninja elder paused for a moment. "Dokusai has it." Hanzo said.

"Dokusai?" All of the students said in unison.

"Dokusai is a traitor. He once a Togakure-Ryu student too like master Touha and you, Touma." Kiriya said. "But his minds are controlled with his own personal greed, so he tried to steal the tablet for himself."

"During our fight, the tablet broke, and Dokusai disappeared with half of the tablet." Touha said. "He gathered allies and created the Demon Clan."

Then from his shirt pocket, Hanzo takes out a small bag. "All of you are the next generation of the shinobi who will protect Pako, so I'll entrust this to you." Hanzo gives the small bag to Touma. Touma and the other shinobi trainee looked what inside the bag, it's the half of the tablet. "We entrust this to all of you."

"B-but sir, I don't think we're ready for that." Ikaruga interrupt.

"Ikaruga is right, we're still just a student." Touma added. "and I'm just transferred in this school yesterday."

"All of you, listen!" Kiriya mildly shout. "Touma, from when master Touha entrust you with the Jiraiya suit, and from the moment all of you girls set foot on Hanzo National Academy, all of you already become a shinobi. I would like for all six of you to set aside your instincts as students."

"I think I already train you hard enough, for you to be prepared to face what awaits you, Touma." Touha said.

"So, can we entrust all of you to protect this tablet?" Hanzo asks.

These shinobis trainee realizes that whether they want it or not, evil will came at them wherever and whenever it wants. With new determination in their minds, these shinobi trainee undertake their legacy. "Yes, you can trust us." Touma said steadily. The three shinobi elder smiles, satisfied that their legacies would never die.

* * *

Somewhere in unknown location, five shinobi girl, one of them is Homura, bow down before someone who wears menace-looking samurai armor.

"You've made contact. How good were they?" The armored person said, from its voice the armored person likely a female.

"Yes, I and the three Karasutengu ninja checked the successor of the Jiraiya suit Amagi Touma, and the girl named Asuka who's descendant of the legendary shinobi. From what I saw, without his armor and Magnetized Light Vacum Sword, Amagi Touma wasn't anything special. I can also say the same thing about Asuka." Homura said.

"Same with the other girl. Dealing with my cute little dolls was already hard enough for them." Another shinobi girl named Haruka said. Haruka has blonde hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. She wears what resembles pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond-shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears a thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals. Apparently she is the mastermind behind the fake delinquent attack.

"Don't take them lightly after making contact just once, letting your guard down invites death. That's one of our core tenets" The armored woman said.

"Understood." All five female shinobi said in unison.

"So, the briefing is already over?" A man wearing black oni mask and black helmet with two horn resemble a devil appeared behind the shinobi girls. Behind the masked man is his follower, a woman ninja who also wearing black mask only showing his mouth and a male ninja with purple ninja cloth and cross-shaped shuriken as an ornament in his forehead, and three Karasutengu ninja.

"Lord Dokusai." The mysterious armored woman greet. "You already hear what my pupil said right?"

"This is our chance to take the half of the tablet." The masked man named Demon Ninja Dokusai said. "Benikiba! Retsukiba!"

"Yes, lord Dokusai." Both of Dokusai underlings respond.

"Well? Have the World Ninjas shown movement?" Dokusai asks.

"Upon hearing that Hanzo academy has the tablet, there was a gleam in their eyes." The purple cloth ninja named Star Ninja Retsukiba said. "They will all soon come from their countries to Japan."

"Castle Ninja Baron Owl and some of the other World Ninja have told me that they will come to Japan to help you, lord Dokusai." The masked female ninja named Butterfly Ninja Benikiba said. Benikiba is also Dokusai's daughter.

"Good, all of you can rest for today Hebijo ninja. My underlings will take care of that Hanzo academy's brat today and take half of the tablet." Dokusai said. Then he turns his head at his underlings. "All of you, attack the Hanzo academy's brat!"

"Yes. My lord!" Benikiba, Retsukiba, and the three Karasutengu ninja left the building.

"Then I will take my leave." Dokusai said to the mysterious armored woman.

"I'm glad that we can work together, lord Dokusai." The mysterious armored ninja bowed, followed by the other five Hebijo kunoichis. Dokusai nodded, then he left the room.

"Are we really can trust them?" Homura asks.

"We can trust them until we manage to get the half of the tablet." The mysterious armored woman said.

* * *

"It's weird, I can't understand it at all." Asuka said as she examine the relief of the tablet with magnifying glass. It's already noon, the daytime training is already over and the two masters, Hanzo, and Touma, already went back to their home.

"I've looked it over and over again, and I can't even begin to guess what it says." Kiriya said.

"But if this tablet and the other half-tablet that Demon Ninja Dokusai has are combined, the location of Pako would be clear, right?" Ikaruga asks. Kiriya answers it only with a steady nod.

Touma carefully looked at the tablet. "_After seeing that jar glow, and now seeing this tablet, something about them makes my heart beat faster. I feel like someone is calling me from a place far, far away. I wonder why?_" He thought.

"Touma-kun, is something wrong?" Hibari said to Touma.

Touma back to his sense. "Ah no, it's nothing." Then his eyes widened as he saw Hibari, Yagyuu, and Katsuragi are wearing bikini while submerging themselves in plastic pool.

"Ah, nothing beats relaxing in the pool after a tough daytime training!" Katsuragi said as she showers herself with a watering can.

"Why you still have this weird thing?" Ikaruga crossing her arm.

"You should come play with us, Ikaruga-san! It's fun!" Hibari said.

"No, thank you. I'll go to the shower room instead." Ikaruga said as she went to the shower room.

"Me too-" As Asuka went to the shower room, Katsuragi pulls Asuka's arm, make her fall to the plastic pool. "Katsu-nee!" her body and uniform are all wet.

"You should play with us, Asuka!" Katsuragi grins.

"It's a blast, Asuka-chan!" Hibari added.

"My uniform is wet you know!" Asuka protest.

"Just take it off then! Here, let me help you!" Katsuragi said as she gropes Asuka's breasts.

"Release me! I can undress myself!" Asuka struggles to release herself from Katsuragi.

"Are you an old lecher?" Yagyuu commented.

Kiriya pat Touma's shoulder. "I'm sorry for Katsuragi's behavior, but I think you will get used to it."

"Ahahaha, I wondering if I can get used to it." Touma said as he looked away from the scene.

* * *

"Still, I wondering what this Pako thing really is," Touma said as he and his friends went home together. "Why some people want it for themselves?"

"Even master Hanzo and master Touha never seen it before." Ikaruga added.

"Why we should protect something that we don't even know?" Katsuragi huffed.

"It doesn't matter. We're shinobi. We will carry out all orders given to us." Yagyuu said.

"But I'm scared to think those evil ninjas will come after us." Hibari frightened.

"Rest assured. I'll protect you Hibari." Yagyuu comforts Hibari.

"Then, I'll protect Asuka's boobs!" Katsuragi said with a sordid glance.

"I don't need that!" Asuka protests.

As they went to a deserted alley, they heard the frightening sound came from the sky.

" ***CAW!* *CAW!* CAW!*** "

"Kya! What is that!?" Hibari frightened as she covers her ears with her hands.

Asuka turns her head to Touma. "Touma-kun! Isn't that..."

"The Bird Ninja Karasutengu!" Touma said.

"The one you two fought yesterday, right?" Ikaruga asks.

"!" Then suddenly one of them swoop down and grabs Touma, then flying take him to the sky.

"Touma-kun!" Asuka and her friends became panic as Touma now is ten meters away from the ground.

Yagyuu wants to throw a shuriken. "No, it could hit Amagi-san!" Ikaruga prevents her.

"Release me, you demon!" Touma said as he punches and pulling the feather of the Karasutengu ninja who kidnaps him.

The Karasu tengu ninja tries to endure the pain as he searches something on Touma's uniform and school bag. "I already got the half of the tablet-_yansu_!" he said as he takes the small pocket from Touma's school bag. Then he tosses Touma away, makes him fall to the floor.

"Aaah!" fortunately the fall did not hurt him that much.

"Caw-tch you later!" All of the Karasutengu mocks Touma as they leave carrying the small pocket.

"Touma-kun, are you okay!?" Asuka asks as she and the other shinobi trainee approaches Touma.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Touma said.

"I'm glad that you're alright, but the tablet is..." Ikaruga becomes sad. She felt that she disavow the mandate that the ninja masters gave to them.

"Oh, the tablet." Touma opens a secret pocket from his bag, reveals half of the tablet inside it. "Still safe inside my bag."

The girls startled. "So the one they stole is a fake?" Katsuragi asks.

"Right! The fooling technique!" Touma proudly said. Ikaruga and Asuka sighing in relief while Katsuragi and Hibari laughed.

"Simple fool technique yet effective." Yagyuu commented.

* * *

In the deserted underground parking lot, Benikiba and Retsukiba waiting their underlings the Karasutengu ninjas

Shortly after, the Karasutengu ninjas arrive. "Lady Benikiba, mister Retsukiba, we got half of the tablet." One of the Karasutengu ninja said while kneeling, followed by the other Karasutengu ninja too.

Benikiba nodded in satisfaction. "Good job, now give that thing to me."

Before the half of the tablet touch Benikiba's hand, suddenly a whip rope binding the half of the tablet and got pulled, taken by the hand of a person who resembles a crusader, riding on a white mustang. Baron Owl also wears a golden helmet that shows only his eyes.

"Oh, Baron Owl! Our clan's strongest ally!" Retsukiba greets. But then with his mount, the knight called Castle Ninja Baron Owl suddenly leaves the Dokusai's underling behind while carrying the half of the tablet. "Baron Owl! Where are you going!? Baron Owl!" Retsukiba shouts as he runs after Baron Owl. Benikiba and Karasutengu ninjas also run after him.

"I have the tablet! It's mine!" Baron Owl said in mixed Japanese-English.

"What?! Were you lying when you said you would help our clan?" Benikiba said as she, Retsukiba, and the Karasutengu ninjas still chasing after Baron Owl. It seems futile as Baron Owl is already far away with the speed of his mount.

But suddenly Baron Owl stopped his mount. Benikiba, Retsukiba, and the Karasutengu ninjas unsheathe their sword, preparing for the fight. "If you want it that badly, you can have it. I don't want a fake. No thank you!" Baron Owl said in mixed language as he throws away the tablet.

Confused Retsukiba takes the tablet from the ground, only revealing the tablet was a fake with funny face doodles. "TRYING TO PLAY TRICK ON ME!" Retsukiba shouts as he throws the fake tablet to the ground.

"Darn that Hanzo brats! Let's kill them and stole the real half!" Benikiba said as she, Retsukiba, and the Karasutengu ninja left Baron Owl behind.

* * *

Touma and his fellow shinobi friend arrives at the kunoichi's dormitory. As Touma bid a farewell to his friend, the Shinobi barrier suddenly appeared, trapped the shinobi in trainee inside it.

"Shinobi barrier!" Yagyuu warned. The shinobi barrier's environment is just a plain dry terrain with a gray sky and full of smoke.

" ***CAW!* *CAW!* CAW!*** "

The same five Karasutengu ninja appeared again, flying around the shinobi trainee just like vulture flying around the animal carcass. As the five Karasutengu ninja landed, two other people, Benikiba and Retsukiba, suddenly appeared in front of the Karasutengu ninja.

"What's up with that getup?" Katsuragi mock Benikiba and Retsukiba appearances.

"You imbecile! Playing trick on us!" Retsukiba raged

"Hanzo student, give us the real half of the tablet now!" Benikiba command.

"Who are you?" Ikaruga demands its name.

"Star Ninja Retsukiba!" Retsukiba said.

"Butterfly Ninja Benikiba, the daughter of lord Dokusai!" Benikiba said.

"Daughter of Dokusai?" Asuka asks.

"Give us half of the tablet if you still love your life!" Benikiba demanded.

"You want it? Take it yourself if you dare!" Touma throws down the gauntlet. Asuka and the other kunoichi prepare their fighting stance.

"Apparently all of you don't want to live anymore, let's kill them!" Benikiba commands.

"Everyone, let's transform!" Touma said.

"Let's go! **SHINOBI TENSHIN!**" The five shinobi girl changes to their battle gear outfit.

Touma also quickly wears his Jiraiya suit. "The disciple of Togakure-Ryu, JIRAIYA!"

"Let's get caw-ught in the battle!" All of the Karasutengu ninja said as they charged at the shinobi trainee, followed by Benikiba and Retsukiba.

Yagyuu and Hibari fight the three of Karasutengu ninja. One of them tries to slash Yagyuu with his sword but she evades it beautifully. Yagyuu draws the sword from her umbrella and takes her stances. One of the Karasu tengu ninja flying at Yagyuu tries to stab her with his sword but Yagyuu parries it with her sword. Second Karasu tengu ninja tries to fly and stab her from behind but Yagyuu jumps and stomps the second Karasutengu ninja's body.

"Yagyuu, I'm going to help!" Hibari rushes at the two other Karasutengu ninja. "**ENLARGE!**" suddenly Hibari grows several times larger, startled the two Karasu tengu ninja. "Take this!" She kicks the two Karasutengu ninja.

"EEEE!" The kick's impact makes the two Karasutengu ninja fly away until they no longer can't be seen.

"Good job, Hibari." Yagyuu praise. Hibari gives V-sign as her responds. The Karasutengu ninja that Yagyuu stomp regains his consciousness and quickly rushed at Yagyuu. Yagyu quickly evades the attack. Yagyuu sheathing her sword back to her umbrella. "**Secret Ninja Art: Sweeping Legs!**" Yagyū holds her bladed umbrella up into the air, then proceeds to spin around. Her guardian, the squid forms from atop the umbrella as she starts to rapidly pick up speed.

"EEE!" This causes the squid to smack the Karasutengu ninja, make him fly away to the sky.

Asuka, Ikaruga, and Katsuragi fight Benikiba and two other Karasutengu ninja. Benikiba attacking Ikaruga first with her sword but Ikaruga parries it with her nodachi. They clash both their sword each other without giving any chance to rest, Ikaruga tries to swoop Benikiba's leg but she evades it with a somersault.

"There is no squawking way you would win!" One of the Karasutengu ninjas tries to stab Katsuragi's waist with his sword but she evades it and kicks the Karasutengu ninja in his beak. "Gwaakh!" The Karasutengu ninja pats his cracked beak.

"I'm going to win this you trash bird! **SECRET NINJA ART: TORNADO SPINDLE!**" Katsuragi crouches down and balances herself on her hands. She begins to spin around like a break-dancer and whips up a tornado as she does so.

"EEEE!" The Karasu tengu ninja's body carried away with the tornado. The speed of the tornado makes him fly away to the sky.

Asuka summons her dual washizaki as she faced off the other Karasutengu ninja. The Karasutengu ninja began his attack as he draws his sword and tries to cut down Asuka, but she blocks the attack with her dual washizaki. Asuka returns the attack right slash but the Karasutengu ninja evades it with flying. Then suddenly he swoops down from the sky and tries to attack Asuka with full speed stab.

"Airstrike, huh?" Asuka sheathes both of her swords, slowly leans forward, "**SECRET NINJA ART: DUAL SWORD BACKSLASH!**" then she quickly draws both of the swords at once and dashes forward; slicing through the Karasutengu ninja's body.

"KAAAK!" The Karasutengu ninja's body vanished into a flock of feathers.

Ikaruga and Benikiba both clash each other with their swords. Their ability and raw power are almost equal. Ikaruga tries to cut down Benikiba but she block it with her sword, then it's Benikiba's turn to try to cut Ikaruga's leg but she jumps on time to evade the attack. Sparks flying everywhere as both swords hitting each other without both of the shinobi wanting to budge.

"I'm going to end this!" Ikaruga takes a stance as she readies for her attack. "**HIEN HOSEN: MODE ONE!**" She then slashes Benikiba who tries to block the attack, rapidly with her sword, Hien. The slashes moving so quickly that it leaves behind afterimages of where the sword had struck.

"KYAAAH!" Benikiba felt the pain and the wound of her body after Ikaruga sheathes her sword. She can't stand properly due to the wounds. "Bastard! Next time, I'll show you what happens when you oppose Demon Clan!" Then she throws the smoke bomb and disappeared between the smoke.

"Tch, she runs away!" Ikaruga clicks her tongue.

Both Jiraiya and Retsukiba jumps and clash their each other's sword. Then Retsukiba tries to cut Jiraiya's belly but Jiraiya quickly intercepts it with clashing his sword. Next Jiraiya tries to cut Retsukiba's neck but he quickly crouches down. Before Retsukiba can stand up, Jiraiya quickly kicks him in the face, makes him tumbling down.

"HIIIH!" In rage, Retsukiba quickly takes off the cross-shaped shuriken from his forehead, and throw it to the sky. The ray of light came from the cross-shaped shuriken, blinding Jiraiya's eyes. As Retsukiba do a ninja arts hand sign, flame and thunder emerged around Jiraiya. "Let's see if you can fight this!"

Jiraiya tries to evade and run away from the flames and the lightning. But wherever he runs, flame and lightning always appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing, Amagi-san!?" Ikaruga said as she saw Jiraiya try to run away from something that does not exist. Apparently Jiraiya falls to his enemy's illusion magic. Ikaruga tries to slash Retsukiba, but she got kicked in her hips and punched in the stomach by Retsukiba. "Gukh!"

"The flames and the lightning are chasing me!" Jiraiya said. Retsukiba charged at Jiraiya, tries to attack him with rapid slashes. Jiraiya struggles to block the attack.

"Focus! Fight him Jiraiya!" Ikaruga said as she tries to stand up. "There is no fire and lightning. It's just black magic! Don't be fooled by it!"

Jiraiya suddenly back to his sense as he evades Retsukiba's slash attack. "I really would have been fooled by his magic!"

"Eeeyaah!" As Retsukiba charged toward Jiraiya, he saw the cross-shaped shuriken flying above Retsukiba's head.

Jiraiya sheathes his sword, "**MAGNETIZED LIGHT VACUUM SWORD!**" as he draws his sword and calls its name, the swords become a shining laser blade.

"GAAKH! MY EYES!" The ray light from the laser blade blinding Retsukiba's eyes.

"**FRONT BISECTION!**" Jiraiya cuts the cross-shaped shuriken in half vertically, then Jiraiya cuts Retsukiba's body by a horizontal slice.

"GUAKKKH!" The body of Retsukiba wrapped around seven differently colored lights, but it quickly disappeared. Retsukiba still alive but he suffered a severe injury. "Curse you Jiraiya! I will remember this!" Retsukiba throws a smoke bomb. As the smoke bomb explodes, Retsukiba disappeared between the smokes.

"I won, I cut through his magic!" Jiraiya relieved that the battle is over.

"Amagi-san!" Ikaruga and the other kunoichi approached Jiraiya. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for helping me Ikaruga." Jiraiya said.

But suddenly they hear a horse's neigh. It's Baron Owl with his mount ready to attack Jiraiya with his broadsword. As Baron Owl tries to cut down Jiraiya, he parries the attack with his sword. "Who are you!?"

"That technique! You're a Togakure-Ryu ninja!" Baron Owl said as he slashes Jiraiya, but Jiraiya again successfully parries it. "A very familiar skill set. I remember you!" He said in mixed language. "Do You know Touha Yamaji?" He asks in English while trying to cut down Touma.

"He is my teacher!" Jiraiya said while parrying the attack.

"Oh, you are his pupil!" Baron owl said in English. Then he sheathes his sword back to its scabbard. "See you again!" Baron Owl said in English as he and his mount leaves Jiraiya and the shinobi girls who confused.

"...What was that?" Katsuragi confused.

"...I don't know." Jiraiya can only shake his head.

To be continued

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Castle Ninja Baron Owl

**Disclaimer:**

**Senran Kagura series are owned by Marvelous**

**Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya and other Metal Heroes property are owned by TOEI.**

* * *

**Senran Kagura: Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya**

**Scroll 3: Castle Ninja Baron Owl.**

* * *

It's been three days after the attack of Demon clan ninja. Touma and his friends are now practicing their bodies without relying on their ninja gears in the forest. Because Kiriya had an appointment with Hanzo in the morning, He appointed Ikaruga as the surrogate coach.

Katsuragi and Asuka doing a ninja running exercise, running and jumping to avoid any obstacles and traps that settled by Ikaruga. Asuka jumps to the sloping field to evades the ground trap but her feet are slipped. She falls down and crashing into Katsuragi. "KYAA!/OOUCH!" Both Asuka and Katsuragi screaming.

"Ouch, what are you doing Asuka!" Katsuragi patted her sore butt.

"I'm sorry, Katsu-nee." Asuka pat her bumpy head.

Ikaruga blows her whistle. "Your dash is too slow Asuka, that's why you got slipped. A modern ninja needs to run faster than anyone." Ikaruga scolds. "Even ancient ninja could run 40 ri in one day." (1 ri = 2.44 miles or 3.93 km)

"Y-yes, Ikaruga-san." Asuka nodded.

Katsuragi laughs cheekily "Hey, you don't need to be hard on her."

Ikaruga turns her sight at Katsuragi. "You too Katsuragi, a ninja needs to be wary in every unexpected danger that suddenly appeared!"

"Yes, ma'am." Katsuragi grins.

"Now, run around the forest five times!" Ikaruga commanded.

"Haah? Another run?" Katsuragi protests "Ikaruga, this is boring! Why we're doing basic training like this?"

"Our fight the other day with the Demon clan was really dangerous, so we need to train more," Ikaruga stated.

"But why we're doing basic training? Why we don't train our ninja skills or sparring?" Katsuragi asks.

"There is a Latin phrase, mens sana in corpore sano, it means a healthy mind in a healthy body. Basic body exercise like this is also an essential part of the mental and psychological of a ninja." Ikaruga said. Then she blows the whistle. "Stop your lamenting and starts to run now!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Katsuragi starts running. "I'm going, I'm going!"

"I'm going too!" Asuka follows Katsuragi from behind.

Then Ikaruga went to the hidden lake pond inside the forest. Yagyuu and Hibari already waiting for her in the lake pond.

"Both of you ready?" Katsuragi asks.

"Ready!" Yagyuu and Hibari answer in unison. They release their training outfit and wearing the standard schoolgirl swimsuit. Yagyuu and Hibari jumps to the lake pond.

"Kyaa! It's cold!" Hibari shrieks.

"Now, we begin the breathing exercises." Katsuragi blows the whistle.

Yagyuu and Hibari dive inside the pond, holding their breath while Ikaruga waiting outside the pond looking at her stopwatch.

"PHUAH!" Hibari can't hold her breath long enough.

"Not long enough!" She blows her whistle again, command Hibari to repeat the exercise.

"Y-yes!" Hibari dives again, trying to hold her breath. She saw Yagyuu still strong enough to hold her breath inside water.

Yagyuu gives a signal language. "Don't worry Hibari, you did better than before." Hibari nodded happily.

After the breathing exercise is over, Katsuragi went back to the forest, and she saw Touma running with carrying a rope that ties the truck tires. Katsuragi sitting in the top of the tires, increasing the weight, while Asuka, Hibari, and Yagyuu eating roasted sweet potatoes.

"Faster, faster!" Katsuragi said like little child.

Ikaruga angrily blows the whistle. "Katsuragi! What are you doing!"

"Don't scold her, Ikaruga. I ask Katsuragi personally for training." Touma explains.

"If you want to increase the weights, you can just ask me. I'll bring another tire." Ikaruga scold.

"I'm sorry." Touma scratch the back of his head, then they hear the neigh of a horse. It's Castle Ninja Baron Owl with his trusted mount suddenly appeared in front of them.

"That's the weird person from the other day!" Katsuragi said as she and her friends became wary of Baron Owl's presence.

"Who are you!?" Ikaruga demands an answer.

"One of the World Ninja: Castle Ninja Baron Owl!" Baron Owl answer.

"What? World ninja?" Asuka asks.

Baron Owl staring at the Hanzo students "You are the kids who fought the Demon clan the other day. I can't believe the elders trusting the tablet to cub's like you all."

"Who are you calling kid!?" Touma protests. "I'm the next successor of the school of the Togakure-Ryu, Amagi Touma!"

"I am the warrior who should own the ancient treasure Pako. Give me the tablet right now!" Baron Owl demands.

"I won't give anyone that tablet!" Touma refused. "If you want it, you'll have to take it from me!"

Baron Owl paused for a moment. Then he let a small chuckle from his mouth. "You say that, and yet you're barefoot."

"Don't mess with me!" He dashed at Baron and Jumps to do a jump kick towards Baron Owl. But Baron Owl takes his whip and lash Touma who still jumping, "GAH!" The lash makes him fall down and tumbling on the ground. Fortunately, he is not wounded.

The kunoichis checking Touma's condition. "That was terrible." Yagyuu comments.

"She's right. What was that?" Katsuragi added.

"That was training through defeat! The fight is only just starting!" Touma angrily said while cleaning the grass and dirt on his outfit.

"Touma-kun turns out to be a hot-blooded guy, isn't he?" Asuka said.

Touma turns his head to Baron Owl but he's not in front of them anymore. "Where is he?" Then they hear loud neigh from Baron Owl's horse behind them. With full speed of his mount, Baron Owl is ready to lunge the shinobi students.

Touma and the others successfully evades the lunge. Baron Owl then once again uses his whip. In one swing he binds Touma's left foot with his whip.

"What the-" Touma can't finish the sentences as Baron Owl dragged him to the ground. With the speed of his mount, Baron Owl dragging Touma's body against the rocks and mud, wounding him. "AAAKH!" Touma screams in agony.

"TOUMA-KUN!" Asuka and Hibari tries to release Touma while Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Yagyuu attacking Baron Owl. Baron Owl easily evades the attack even though he is in the top of his mount. Asuka and Hibari successfully release Touma.

"Kyaah!" The horse creating dust by kicking dirt, blinding Katsuragi, Ikaruga, and Yagyuu.

"Tell the elder ninjas that I will have Pako eventually!" Baron Owl said as he left the forest with his mount.

The kunoichis checking Touma's condition. "Are you alright, Touma-kun? / Amagi-san?" Asuka and Ikaruga ask with worry, while Katsuragi and Yagyuu helping him to stand.

"I'm OK!" Touma said while cringing in pain.

"That's not OK! Let's go back to school!" Katsuragi said as she and the other Kunoichi helping Touma to walks. They don't realize that three Karasutengu ninja is watching them from the pine tree which is far from there.

* * *

The shinobi students already back to the hidden room. Touma laying on the floor while Ikaruga and Asuka treating his wounds while Katsuragi, Hibari, and Yagyuu are sitting and watching with concern.

Kiriya enters the hidden room and surprised by Touma's condition. "What happened?" He asks.

Katsuragi stands up. "We attacked by a ninja... Owl Ninja Baron Castle?"

"It's Castle Ninja Baron Owl." Yagyuu corrected.

Kiriya's eyes widened. "What?"

"He suddenly appeared, demanding us to give him the tablet," Ikaruga said.

"Touma-kun tries to fight him but he's too strong," Hibari added.

"I won't let him get away next time. I'll beat him so hard- OUCCH!" Touma tries to toughen up himself but his wounds beat him.

"Geez, don't try to act cool when you're wounded," Katsuragi said.

"All of you need to listen," Kiriya said. "In many countries around the world, there are many warriors who have mastered the ninja arts, like Castle Ninja Baron Owl. They're called the World Ninja"

"Are we going to fight all of them eventually?" Asuka asks.

Kiriya nodded. "That's right. That's why all of you must hone your strength and skills, understood?" All of the shinobi students nodded. "Baron Owl has only one goal: the tablet that shows the location of Pako, so he will targeting us and Demon Clan. We entrust this tablet to you, so you must protect this tablet with your all."

"We understand," Touma said. Then he standing up. "This is not the time for laying down, I need to become stronger than Baron Owl!" Then Ikaruga pokes Touma's body. "OWW!"

"See, even the strongest warrior needs total rest if they're wounded." Ikaruga scolds.

"But I-"

"No buts! Your body needs total rest for today. You can continue the training after you're healthy enough. Understood?" Ikaruga sternly said.

"Y-Yes, ma'am..."

Asuka chuckles."It's like just like a big sister scolding her little brother, isn't it?"

"More like a mom scolding her son," Yagyuu said.

* * *

Because of Touma's condition, Kiriya and Ikaruga prevent Touma to go back to his apartment for tonight and tell him to sleep on the hidden room instead.

As he tried to sleep, the intruder alarm of the old school building, the place where the hidden room located is, glaring loudly. The sign that there is someone or something snuck in.

"Intruder?" Touma went out from the hidden room and checking the old school building's entrance. There he finds Benikiba alone, standing in front of the entrance.

Benikiba chuckles. "To had anti-intruder alarm, Hanzo Academy really lift up to its name, huh?"

"You, one of the Demon clan ninja from the other day, Benikage!" Touma shouts while pointing at her.

Benkibia became ticked off. "The name is Butterfly Ninja Benikiba, the only daughter of Dokusai of the Demon Clan! Don't you ever forget it!" Then she brandishing her sword at Touma. "Give me the tablet and you won't suffer your death!"

"I won't give it to evil ninja!" Touma refuses.

"It's your grave then!" Benikiba swung her sword but Touma evades it barely. Without giving Touma chance, Benikiba kicks Touma in the chest, makes him tumbled. Benikiba tries to stab Touma but he quickly tackles her feet, makes her tumbled too. As both of them stand up from the ground, Touma quickly doing a backward somersault to distances himself from Benikiba's attack range. Touma readies his fighting stance while Benikiba dashed at him. But suddenly a smoke bomb appeared between them.

"!" The smoke bomb explodes, makes benikiba coughing heavily. "Darn it, who are you!"

Kiriya appeared from the smoke. "Well, well, well, I never thought that I would meet Dokusai's daughter."

"Kiriya-sensei!" Touma call's Kiriya's name.

"Don't interrupt!" Benikiba tries to cut Kiriya but he quickly punches her belly instead. "GUKH!"Then followed by a hard front kick. "GAAAKH!" The kicks make her threw to nearby trees.

"You give up?" Kiriya asks.

"Ghhh, don't you think this is over!" Benikiba tries to stand up even though she felt pain running through her body. "We're not alone in this war, we had some world ninja and Hebijo Academy aiding us!"

Kiriya's eyes widened. "What did you just say? Hebijo?"

"Enjoy your peace while you still can. In the end, we will take over the Pako!" Benikiba throws a smoke bomb. The smoke bomb explodes and Benikiba vanishing in the smoke.

"..." Kiriya paused, he's in deep thought.

"Kiriya-sensei, what is Hebijo academy?" Touma asks.

"I will explain later after I discuss it with Hanzo-sama and Touha-sama, you need to rest to recover your body. I'll see you tomorrow." Kiriya said as he throws the smoke bomb. The smoke bomb explodes and Kiriya is vanishing in the smoke.

"*Cough!* *Cough!* I'll never get used by this." Kiriya coughing heavily.

* * *

Baron Owl on the top of his trusted mount, looking at the view of Asakusa at night from the side of Sumida River.

"Castle Ninja Baron Owl!" Suddenly someone appeared and calling his name. "I am the head of the Demon Clan, Demon Clan Ninja Dokusai."

Baron Owl with his mount approaching Dokusai. "I know what your plan is. No matter how many times you ask, the answer will be NO!"

Dokusai popeyed. "What!?"

"I don't trust you, I don't trust anyone," Baron Owl continued.

"Why?" Dokusai asked. He really wants Baron Owl on his side.

"I'll tell you. Ninja's in Japan have a saying 'Keep your ambitions inside and keep your belongings on your back', it means don't let anyone know what you're planning." Baron Owl said. "Dokusai, you told other ninjas that students from Hanzo Academy has the other half of the tablet that shows Pako's location." Dokusai became speechless.

"Why don't you speak Dokusai? It's because you know I'm right." Baron Owl continued. "I do not want Pako for selfish reasons!"

"What?"

"Japan is a land of suffering for Christians. During the Tokugawa's closure of the country for 300 years, countless Christians were persecuted and executed." Baron Owl. "As a Christian myself, I desire Pako to donate it and its bountiful gifts to the poor, orphanage, and the Church. A rebel like you could never understand my intentions!" Then he and his mount left the stupified Dokusai alone.

"Heh, he has some nerve!" Dokusai said.

* * *

The next day in Hanzo academy. The kunoichis came earlier than usual.

"Welcome." Touma greets.

"Good morning Touma-kun, have you recovered enough?" Asuka asks.

"Yep, the wound has healed thanks to the traditional medicine and good rest." Touma answers.

"That's good to hear," Ikaruga said.

Then Touma's expression becomes serious. "Everyone, last night Dokusai's daughter Benikiba came to school, demanding the tablet and attacking me."

All of the girl's eyes widened in surprise. "Benikiba!?" They said in unison.

"Yes, she also said that he has help from several world ninja and Hebijo academy." Touma continued.

"Hebijou academy? What is that?" Hibari asks.

"Another ninja academy?" Katsuragi asking too.

But suddenly a smoke bomb appeared and explodes, Kiriya appeared from the smoke.

All of the students coughing heavily. "You really need to stop that, sensei!" Katsuragi snaps.

"Baron Owl is already waiting in front of the school," Kiriya said. The shinobi students surprised. "All of you know what to do, the only way to protect the tablet is by defeating Baron Owl."

The shinobi students nodded, "**SHINOBI TENSHIN!"** all of the kunoichi performs a shinobi transformation while Touma quickly changes himself in just mere seconds. After the transformation, Jiraiya and his friends went outside to meet Baron Owl.

"Baron Owl!" Jiraiya calls his name.

"Where is the elder ninjas? Are they cowards?" Baron Owls mocks.

The shinobi students, especially Jiraiya and Asuka, angered with Baron Owl's mocks. "We are enough to defeat you!" Touma shouts. "I am the successor of Togakure-Ryu, Jiraiya!"

Asuka readies her dual swords. "Hanzo's successor, Asuka!"

Ikaruga unsheaths her sword from the scabbard. "Ikaruga, ready to fight!"

Katsuragi showing her kick moves. "Katsuragi here, ready to kick your butt!"

Hibari brandishing her fist to the sky. "Hibari, here I go!"

Yagyuu opens her umbrella. "My name is Yagyuu, I'll never forgive you if you hurt Hibari."

"Huh, no matter how many times you face me, I will not fight you." Baron Owl said. "Go home, kids!"

"What? If you want the tablet, take it from us!" Katsuragi shouts while putting her hand at Jiraiya's shoulder. Then Jiraiya showing the tablet in his hand at Baron Owl.

"Hmm, if that's what you wish." Baron Owl rides his trusted mount, approaching the shinobi students.

Baron Owl attacking first with his mount dashing at the Hanzo students. They successfully evade the charge.

"He suddenly attacks without using shinobi barrier!?" Asuka said.

"Real ninjas fight to the end without using shinobi barrier!" Then Baron Owl chasing Jiraiya who had the tablet on his hand.

"I won't let anyone catch me on foot!" Jiraiya said as he ran while Baron Owl chasing him behind. Then he throws the tablet to Asuka. "Asuka, catch!"

Asuka catch the tablet. "Got it!"

"Huh, playing catch with me?" Baron Owl now chasing Asuka while she runs.

As Baron Owl approaching Asuka, she throws the tablet to Katsuragi. "Katsu-nee!"

"Huh, I don't have time to play kids game!" Baron Owl quickly lashes the tablet with his whip, makes it fall to the grass.

"I won't let you take it!" Katsuragi quickly takes the laying Tablet before Baron Owl. But with the speed of his whip, Baron Owl binds Katsuragi's hand. "What the-"

Ikaruga throws two shurikens at the whip's grip, makes the startled Baron Owl loosened his hand and released the bind on Katsuragi's hand. With their sword, Jiraiya and Ikaruga try to cut Baron Owl's body but he parries their attack with his broadsword, the Cross King Sword.

Yagyuu and Asuka try to attack Baron Owl from behind but Baron Owl quickly commands his mount to kick them. "Gukh!/Kya!" Even though they block the attack, Yagyuu and Asuka still can felt the impact, makes them tumbled to the ground.

Hibari tries to punch Baron Owl's head, but with his bare hand, he catches Hibari's fist and then throws her. "No!" Hibari cries.

"Hibari!" Yagyuu quickly catches her before her body hits tree.

"T-Thank you, Yagyuu-chan." Hibari relieved. Baron Owl stunned when he saw Yagyuu catch her friend Hibari, but his admiration is disrupted when Jiraiya throws a shuriken at Baron Owl and he parries the shuriken with his broadsword.

"Right here, tin head!" Katsuragi tries to attack Baron Owl with an overhead kick but he quickly binds Katsuragi's foot with his whip.

"Go away, you scoundrel!" With his powerful strength, Baron Owl throws Katsuragi at Asuka and Ikaruga who tries to attack him. Then he tries to take the tablet from Katsuragi whose till down.

"I won't let you!" Jiraiya clash his sword with Baron Owl's sword. Baron Owl swung his broadsword to cut Jiraiya but he managed to parry it. Yagyuu and Hibari also aiding Jiraiya, "**Secret Ninja Art- **Guhh!/Kyaah!" They try to do a combo super ninja arts attack but Baron Owl managed to kick them before they finished the chants.

Baron Owl charged in again while swinging his Cross King Sword but Jiraiya brought his sword quickly as he can to block the attack. Jiraiya successfully blocks Baron Owl's attack but he can still felt the impact from his attack and makes him tumbled to the ground.

Baron Owl stops his mount's movement. "Not bad. All of you have courage and skill, I admit that." Then with his mount, he dashes at the Hanzo students, tries to attack them with his broadswords. But Jiraiya quickly jumps and parries Baron Owl's attack. "But in the end, all of you are no match for me and my trusted Juji-Go! Even with your secret ninja arts!"

"What did you say!?" Jiraiya angrily shouts.

"I will come back for it someday. Until then, don't let anyone take the tablet!" Baron Owl sheath his broadswords.

"What? Our fight is not over!" Katsuragi shouts.

"Farewell, brave young ninjas." Baron Owl said in English while gives a salute, and then with his mount Juji-Go, he left the stupified young ninjas behind, vanishing between the trees.

"What..., what the hell?" Katsuragi frustrated.

Asuka looks down, she felt frustrated too. "It's true that we successfully protect the Pako, but still..."

"...We lost the fight." Ikaruga said disappointment can show from her expression.

"He's too strong..." Hibari trembling with fear.

"He's not even showing his true skill, from start he's toying with us." Yagyuu grit her teeth.

"Is this..., the power of World Ninja?" Jiraiya said as his hand still shaking.

Kiriya then suddenly appeared. "All of you had seen a glimpse of the power of the World Ninjas."

"Kiriya-sensei?" All of the shinobi students startled.

He mutters to himself. "The next super enemies will not waiting for all of you to get stronger, so you need to prepare yourself. Keep training and improve your skills, understood?"

"Understood!" All of the shinobi students said in unison. In their hearts, they promised themselves to get stronger than before.

* * *

Elsewhere, the armored woman from Hebijo academy was standing in the same room as before. There is also a female ninja kneeling towards the armored woman. she is a fair skin girl with long blonde hair with a small green clip in it. Her outfit is somewhat reminiscent of a maid. She wears a teal green dress with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress only comes up to the bustline and a single white-collar wrap around her neck. On her arms, she has long white gloves and green diamond-shaped arm sleeves with white frill underneath. Around her waist is a small white apron with shuriken pattern on them, and a belt that holds a brown bag and a strip of replacement darts for her crossbow weapon. She wears a teal beret with a large white bow on the back of it, and an even larger bow on the back of her dress. Under her dress are a pair of white stockings covered by long brown boots with black bows at the top, and there is a giant broadsword rests on her back.

"Yomi." The armored woman called the kneeling girl's name. "It's your turn now."

The girl named Yomi smirks. "Acknowledges."

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Thank You For Reading.**


End file.
